


Be Careful

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [4]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Bullying, Dragons, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: Being different doesn't mean having a loveless life.





	Be Careful

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (L/N) = last name  
> (H/C)= hair color  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**Be Careful**

**For** **ChristanDowdel**

**~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both** **15**

*******************

You waited for only and best friend to meet up with you at the cove.

Toothless, his hidden night fury, was also there. Playing with you. Toothless was taking it easy on you though, because of your mental disorder.

"Toofwess," you laughed, trying to say Toothless, but rushing. You thoughts were simply slower than most other people; if you rushed your speech, it came out wrong.

"(Y/ N)!" a voice yelled. "Be careful!"

"Hic- cup," you said slowly, slowing down from a run to a walk. But you still tripped anyway.

"(Y/ N)!" Hiccup rushed towards you to help you up.

"Tank you," you said, meaning to say Thank you.

He understood perfectly, like always. "You're welcome. Want to go on a flight?" he said slowly, as if he were talking to a small child.

You didn't notice, as always, and agreed.

He tied you to Toothless and himself as you sat on the saddle. You thought nothing of it, he always 'helped' you. He sat in front of you and he told you to hold on to him, so you did.

Toothless slowly flew through the air, flying carefully for you. People made your disorder a lot worse than it actually was. They always babied you, but you were so use to it you never noticed.

After a short flight Hiccup flew back and landed close to your house but still at a safe distance from the village. It was night so it would be nearly impossible to see Toothless.

"Toothless, stay here," Hiccup commanded, it was quick to you. "(Y/N)," he said at a comfortable place for you. "Let's go home. You wanna go home? I'm sure your dad is waiting for you."

"Yes. Dad see. See dad. Go let's. We," you smiled, walking in the direction of home.

Hiccup chuckled and walked beside you.

"Hey!" a voice called out.

"Oh no," Hiccup whined, pulling you by the arm as he started to jog to your house. "Hurry, (Y/ N)," he rushed. You hated when people spoke at a normal pace, to you it was fast.

"Hey! Stop!" a young male's voice called out before two hands grabbed your arms and two more grabbed Hiccup's.

"Hey!" cried Hiccup. "Lets us go! Let (Y/ N) go!"

"Oh I'll let her go all right.  _If_ she wins our little fight. (Some random name), let Mental go." That was what the mean people called you. Mental. They said it like it was a cursed word. A cursed name.

"No! Let her go! Leave (Y/ N) alone!"

"Now, I'll say this slowly," the mean girl, Flora, said, slowly. "We are going to have a small fight. If you win, you and Hiccup can go home. If I win, you die."

"No fight what if say I?" You asked.

"What?" Flora asked, confused.

"What if she says she doesn't want to do the fight?" Hiccup answered. You nodded a thanks to him.

"Well, then you will watch Hiccup die. Still want to quit the fight?" You shook your head no.

"(Y/ N)! No!" Hiccup cried, fighting against the guy who held you and some other guy. (aka: guy 1 and guy 2)

"Okay then," Flora smirked. "Battle begins... Now!" she threw the first punch, hitting your cheek and forcing you backwards.

"(Y/ N)!"

You stumbled a bit but pulled yourself together.  _For Hiccup,_ you told yourself.  _Be quick. Like her. Be fast, not slow._

You threw a punch at her as fast as you could, and hit her shoulder.

Flora stumbled back before standing upright. "She hit me! Mental really hit me!"

_She didn't think I would fight back?_  you asked yourself. You two threw a couple more attacks before you kicked her leg. Hard.

She fell to the ground and you ran to Hiccup. The guys released him and you dragged him along with you as you ran home.

"Get back here!" Flora cried, but you didn't listen.

************

A week later Hiccup defeated the red death, you sitting behind him.

You both lost a leg, but Hiccup became popular and quickly hung out with you less and less. Within six months he from hanging out with you all the time to not even noticing you walk past him.

Flora beat you up a couple times, but he never noticed. And if he did he didn't show it. She left you alone- physically- after that though, but- like everyone else- still verbally bullied you.

You finally understood what it meant to be on your own, to have to do things for yourself. Your dad was always busy, doing... whatever it was he did around the village. You adopted a terrible terror, (D/N). It hung around you a lot, but didn't help you with your disorder or make you feel normal like Hiccup did.

You were determined to make you mind quicker. You did little mind exercises that help you remember and process things a bit faster, but not as fast as normal people.

It wasn't for three years that Hiccup noticed you.

"Hey, (Y/ N)," he said, casually, like he hadn't ignored you for years.

"Hi."

"What's up?" he asked.

You automatically looked up to the sky and pointed. Couldn't he see that himself? "Sky. Clouds. Dragons."

He chuckled. It had been so long since you heard his laugh. Had it always sounded so wonderful? "Not what I meant. I meant how are you doing?"

"Fa- fast," you said, blinking rapidly, while taking a small step back.

He frowned but repeated his question, slower this time. "Sorry," he added. "I forgot."

"Okay. I forgive you. I been good."

He smiled and laughed. "Ah," he sighed. "What have you been doing?"

"Many things."

"What kind of things?"

You thought before answering, "Playing with (D/N), cl-"

"Who's (D/N)?" he interrupted.

"My terrible terror."

"Oh. What-"

"HICCUP!" a voice called out. Astrid. "Come on! I need your help!"

"Coming, Astrid!" he yelled. "Bye, (Y/ N)," he managed to say before hopping on Toothless and flying away.

*************

"(Y/N)," Hiccup whispered, the tip of his nose touching the tip of your ear.

After that day, he slowly started hanging out with you again, along with the Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins. You developed a small crush, which turned into a major crush, which lead to you admitting to Astrid that you love him. Astrid became a good friend, like the big sister you never had.

Astrid and Hiccup had a thing for a while, but it didn't work out.

"Yes, Hiccup?" You asked, your heart nearly flying out of your chest as you watched the sun set upon a small cliff.

"(Y/N), I- I-" he sighed, moving next to you. "Never mind."

"You look... troubled. Why?" you asked.

"No reason. Don't worry about it."

"You my friend. I worry."

"Well don't," he said, a bit harshly, gripping his hands into fist.

You noticed, even though his hands were by his sides, and took many steps back.

"(Y/ N)! Watch out!" he shouted, snapping his head towards you. The sudden movement and noise made you take another step back. But your foot didn't land on anything.

"Ahhhhhh-" you started to scream. Two arms wrapped around you and pulled you to the side with ground. You fell, on top of Hiccup. You froze for a minute, shock slowly disappearing, but eventually realized where you were and who you were on top of. "S- Sorry," you said, lifting yourself up while using your (H/ C) to hide your blushing face.

"Stop." Hiccup's arms, still around you, held you still as he looked up at you. You tried to look anywhere but him yet you couldn't.

He slowly pulled you closer and closer. When your lips were a couple inches apart he froze for a couple seconds but you continued moving. As your lips crept closer till they were an inch apart, he closed his eyes and pulled you quickly to him. You made a small gasp and closed your eyes, hands going to his soft auburn hair.

The kiss was slow yet full of emotion. Gentle yet slightly demanding. Wonderful and amazing.

Minutes later, you were forced to pull away, needing to breathe.

You helped each other up and a minute of silence covered y'all like a heavy blanket.

"Hiccup, I-" you started.

"Shh. I need to tell you something." He paused, waiting. When you didn't say anything he continued. "(Y/ N), I- I love you. There! I said it! I love you! I love you, (Y/ N) (L/N)! I love you so much!" After saying the speech you'd never forget, he pulled you against him so your head was on his shoulder and your stomachs were only separated by the layers of cloth.

"Hiccup, I-"

"Please," he begged, barely audible even though he was right next to your ear.

"I love you too. I love you, Hiccup Haddock! I love you! I love you!" You wrapped your arms around him and hid your face in his chest as you said the last part.

He didn't say anything, instead he placed a finger under your chin and lifted it up. He stared into your (E/C) eyes before closing his green ones and bringing his lips to yours again.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
